


and after this?

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in ten years Erik feels something other than plastic. There were far too many words for what he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and after this?

**Author's Note:**

> For the **fan-flashworks** drugs challenge.

As soon as he left behind the small holding cell, everything felt _different_. He had known it had been years - a decade - since he felt more than the plastic of the guards’ uniforms and his own trays of food, but he had never imagined that the feeling of the world would be like this.

He had no words for it, and it looked as though this boy, the one who broke glass and sped through twenty guards, had no desire to ask him about it.

The boy asked about his power - made an off-handed remark about his own mother - and all that time gave Erik the opportunity to sort through the feelings around him.

Charles’ swift punch rang through him like a bolt of lightning; sharp, fast, powerful and electric. He hadn’t felt another person’s touch - save the boy’s - in ten years. 

He hadn’t felt so much and as he looked around at Charles, the boy, and the one man who’d told him and Charles to ‘fuck off’ eleven years ago, it was clear that none of them felt any different. 

Erik took his time then, exploring what he felt around him. It was as if he saw for the first time after years of blindness - feeling the metal of the kitchen tools, feeling the sway of circulated air, feeling the water pounding his face and soaking his clothes - it was as if...

...if he were drunk or high on endorphins after a kill. But it wasn’t just that. There was something more to this all. There was a movement and a pace after stillness that honed his focus and made him nervous. He knew better than to show his hand, however, and so he watched as guards readied plastic guns to shoot him and his fellow mutants.

Were this the last moments, he’d relish them: feeling the world again before he past from it. Feeling Charles’ hand against his chest - that left him breathless and alive. 

This sort of high would be well worth the pain, he realized and let himself bathe in the world around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kage for the quick beta.


End file.
